Luchando contra el destino
by Princesatriste83
Summary: <html><head></head>El ser mas despreciable se ha apoderado de Milenio de Plata solo el poder del amor entre un principe y la princesa Serena  podrá devolver la felicidad al reino...pero ¿Qué pasaría si un pirata llamado Darién se interpone?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Hubo una vez un reino dividido en dos naciones independientes cuyos soberanos soñaban con la posteridad de los mismos.

El rey que vivía al norte se llamaba Zafiro de la tierra de Ilusión, alto, gallardo, seguro de si mismo con una espesa y bien cuidada cabellera negra y una profunda mirada azul, su esposa Esmeralda era la mujer más bella del reino a pesar de no ser tan alta, tenía un rostro muy hermoso con mejillas sonrosadas, unos vivaces ojos aceituna y cabellera color verde. Su esposo la adoraba sobre todo por su amabilidad e inteligencia, siempre había sido muy despierta y tenía una intuición muy acertada.

El rey que vivía al sur se llamaba Kenji del reino de Plata, el rey conocido por su amplia sonrisa, dueño de una intensa mirada azul y una brillante cabellera negra azabache, su esposa era la bella Ikuko una agradable mujer de cabello azulado, de mirada almendrada, su piel era la envidia del resto de las mujeres de la corte, era aterciopelada, fina, blanca y sus pómulos conservaban siempre el color rosa natural.

Cierto día apareció un visitante en aquel reino, su nombre era Rubeus, un comerciante extranjero que venía de tierras muy lejanas. Solicitó audiencia para poder comparecer ante el Rey Zafiro y su esposa Esmeralda. Tenía una lengua mañosa y envolvió de inmediato al rey, Esmeralda no estaba muy convencida que digamos, ella presentía que había algo turbio en las proposiciones de dicho hombre quien pidió le permitiesen poner un negocio en aquella región y a la vez el proveería de empleo a personas de las aldeas circundantes.

Zafiro era generoso por naturaleza y nada mezquino, no pudo negarse y mucho más al contemplar los costosos regalos que le ofrecía el extranjero, de cabellos rojizos.

Igual pasaría con el rey Kenji cuyo noble corazón le impedía negarse ante cualquier súplica.

Ambos reinos no sabían que pronto estaban por cambiar sus destinos dirigidos por un negro y oscuro propósito. Un visitante que lejos de desear el bien de aquellas tierras, ansiaba poder y gloria.

LUCHANDO CONTRA EL DESTINO

**CAPITULO I**

El hombre se acercó a los reyes quienes sonreían afablemente, sentados desde sus gloriosos tronos.

-¿Es eso todo lo que pides? No es mucho, te lo concedo –Le dirigió el rey-

-Agradezco a su majestad por permitirme poner una gran tienda de finas telas en su región –Dijo el hombre y se retiró satisfecho haciendo una reverencia a ambos reyes-

La misma zalamería empleó con los reyes del Sur. Kenji e Ikuko se sorprendieron al ver los baúles llenos de extrañas riquezas.

-Esto no es nada –Les explicó el hombre- soy comerciante de cosas hermosas, sé que su reino es bello pero me gustaría embellecerlo mucho más con mis grandes tesoros

Ikuko era muy joven y le agradaban las cosas hermosas, no pudo evitar tomar entre sus manos un precioso manto rojo bordado con hilos de oro y brillantes.

-¡Qué lindo!

-Es para usted su majestad

-¡Gracias! Nunca había visto una tela tan suave y tan fina como esta

-Entre las cosas que planeo traer a estas tierras están los exquisitos bálsamos, esencias puras, aceites perfumados como estos –Abrió un pequeño cofre donde guardaba varios frasquitos de colores-

-¿Puedo? –Preguntó la entusiasmada reina-

-¡Por supuesto! Tome usted la que más le agrade

Kenji se había quedado observando a su esposa, se veía tan feliz y a él le agradaba complacerla en todo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio? –Le preguntó al hombre de mirada bruna-

-Solo que me dejen poner una de mis tiendas por los alrededores

-No es mucho, petición concedida

Al cabo de poco tiempo el hombre estaba colocando sus tiendas en los lugares que había solicitado y la gente se maravilló de tanta belleza. Los súbditos de ambos reinos compraban, otros estaban muy contentos en sus nuevos puestos de trabajo y Rubeus iba y venía de sus viajes siempre trayendo cosas nuevas y llamativas. Las que más compraban eran las mujeres, siempre vanidosas, buscaban las telas más hermosas para confeccionarse preciosos vestidos, también los aceites perfumados se vendían como pan caliente, los precios eran sumamente asequibles.

Transcurrido cierto tiempo Rubeus urdió un plan, ganándose la confianza de los habitantes de ambas naciones difamó a los reyes y presentó pruebas falsas de que le estaban robando al pueblo. La gente indignada pidió se los juzgara y se nombrara un nuevo rey que guiara ambas naciones.

-Yo he traído riquezas y prosperidad a este reino si me nombran rey les prometo que todos seremos ricos, y nadie nunca más les robará

Zafiro y Kenji fueron encarcelados y encerrados en una de las prisiones más tenebrosas de Tierra de Ilusión, las reinas fueron llevadas cautivas al palacio real de aquel país y Rubeus fue nombrado el nuevo rey de ambos imperios. Tierra de Ilusión y Reino de Plata, ahora era una sola nación a la cual llamaron "Milenio de Plata".

Todo parecía marchar con completa normalidad, Rubeus fue coronado pero al poco tiempo salieron a la luz sus verdaderas intenciones, era déspota, malvado, un verdadero tirano y explotador, no le importaban para nada sus súbditos a quienes maltrataba cada vez que podía, les impuso leyes muy duras, impuestos demasiados altos y a quienes no cumplieran los mandaba a prisión.

La gente empezó a sufrir y se arrepentía de haberlo hecho rey, ahora querían sacarlo del trono pero se había hecho muy poderoso y no había quien se atreviera a sublevarse.

El anciano que custodiaba el templo sagrado de Milenio de Plata notificó al pueblo que el oráculo había pronosticado tiempos mejores, una vez que los legítimos descendientes recuperaran su reino. La profecía era la siguiente:

"**El príncipe y la princesa se amaran y juntos derrotaran al villano y levantaran un imperio lleno de paz y armonía si se mantienen juntos"** **"Su amor será como un rayo que golpeará sus corazones y en cuanto se vean y se conozcan se enamorarán y su amor será para siempre, nada en el mundo podrá impedirlo" **

El pueblo entonces entendió que se había equivocado al desconfiar de sus antiguos soberanos y pusieron fe en aquella profecía.


	2. Chapter 2

LUCHANDO CONTRA EL DESTINO

**CAPITULO II**

Ambas reinas separadas a penas por una habitación descubrieron casi al mismo tiempo que estaban embarazadas y gracias a las servidoras se enteraron de aquella profecía por lo que ocultaron como pudieron su preñez.

Ikuko era asediada constantemente por Rubeus quien había quedado encandilado con la belleza exótica de la reina pero ella le rechazaba vez tras vez negándose a traicionar a su esposo a pesar de que el hombre de cabellera rojiza le ofrecía el oro y el moro, inclusive su preciada libertad.

Esto enfadaba al cruel tirano, tanto que había llegado a abofetearla un par de veces, ella temía que descubriera que llevaba un hijo de Kenji en su vientre y que fuera a causarle daño al no nacido.

El tiempo empezó a transcurrir y algunos hombres valientes del pueblo idearon un plan para liberar a los prisioneros aprovechando que el malvado rey se encontraba de viaje.

Llegaron hasta las prisiones y las incendiaron, muchos presos huyeron, Zafiro y Kenji fueron conducidos por algunos de sus súbditos hasta unos navíos que los conducirían lejos de aquella isla.

Casi al mismo tiempo las reinas entraron en labor de parto y las parteras entraron a ayudarlas, hubo una enorme confusión en palacio porque los soldados se pusieron a pelear contra la estampida de gente que luchaba por entrar para rescatar a las soberanas.

Prendieron fuego al palacio, las cortinas se chamuscaron rápidamente y contaminaron el lugar en cuestión de segundos. Las reinas lograron salir con sus hijos en brazos y fueron embarcadas en los buques donde las esperaban sus respectivos esposos. El pueblo seguía peleando contra los soldados de Rubeus, el caos fue terrible. Transcurrido varios días Rubeus regresó y se encontró con la mala noticia de que habían escapado, esto les costó la vida a algunos soldados y a civiles.

Zafiro y Esmeralda llegaron a la isla de Presea, hace algunos años la habían visitado y fueron bien recibidos por sus Reyes. Ahora esperaban su comprensión y que pudieran refugiarlos hasta que su hijo regresara a cumplir con aquella profecía que había dado el oráculo. Tanto el rey como la reina los recibieron gustosos y les ofrecieron su protección al enterarse por lo que habían pasado.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya gente tan mala en este mundo? –Se preguntó Diamante rey de Presea- con nosotros estarán a salvo y les ayudaremos a cuidar a su heredero

-Gracias Diamante, algún día te lo pagaremos –Expresó Zafiro-

-Y yo, yo quisiera ser como una segunda madre para este pequeño –Dijo Setsuna reina de Presea, acariciando el rosado y pequeño rostro del bebé- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Su nombre es Seiya que significa rey del océano, porque fue mediante el océano que se ha salvado y ha nacido para ser rey

-Me parece un nombre apropiado, seré su madrina y te ayudaré en su crianza –Le dijo- ven Esmeralda, quiero mostrarte la habitación que será para ustedes, es amplia y entrará la cuna del bebé

Seiya era un bebé precioso, de un blanco sonrosado y cabello negro brillante, parecía un querubín en su cunita, no causaba molestias a su madre quien lo cuidaba con mucho amor y fervor.

Esmeralda miraba desde la ventana de su habitación hacia la inmensidad del mar como buscando algo que se le había perdido y de vez en cuando dejaba rodar una lágrima sobre su mejilla. Zafiro también se veía triste y preocupado sobre todo cuando su esposa se ponía así de melancólica.

-¿Extrañas Tierra de Ilusión? –Le preguntaba-

-Mucho, he dejado parte de mi vida en ese lugar, nací ahí y deseaba morir ahí

-Si tan solo te hubiera hecho caso, tú presentías que algo malo pasaría si ese hombre ponía sus negocios ahí pero no quise escucharte

-Esposo mío no te aflijas más –dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos y mirándolo fijamente- ahora estamos a salvo y nuestro hijo tomará venganza por nosotros

Se abrazaron y siguieron mirando por la ventana hacia el horizonte azul.

Kenji e Ikuko llegaron a la isla de Creta un paraíso tropical lleno de palmeras y estrellas de mar que adornaban la inmensa playa con arena blanca. A unos cuantos kilómetros del puerto se levantaba un gran castillo donde vivían los reyes del lugar, Melissa y Steven, Melissa era la hermana menor de Kenji, ella abrazó a su hermano en cuanto lo vio y al igual que su esposo quedó anonadada al enterarse de lo que le había pasado a su país.

Steven se encolerizó y quiso disponer de su ejército para atacar a Rubeus pero los demás lo tranquilizaron y le contaron lo que había pronosticado el oráculo.

-Según la profecía –Explicó Ikuko sosteniendo a su pequeña hija- los legítimos herederos derrocaran a Rubeus, es decir que mi pequeña Serena se reencontrará con el príncipe de Tierra de Ilusión y juntos terminaran con él

-El oráculo no se ha equivocado hasta ahora –Afirmó Kenji-

-Entonces hay que proteger a la princesa hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda regresar al país a reclamar lo que le corresponde –Dijo el rey-

-mientras tanto crecerá como princesa de Creta, ella y mi hija Minako serán legitimas princesas del país

Minako era el nombre de la recién nacida hija de Melissa y era mayor que Serena con apenas un par de días de diferencia.


	3. Chapter 3

LUCHANDO CONTRA EL DESTINO

**CAPITULO III**

El tiempo empezó a transcurrir y una rara enfermedad atacó la isla de Presea llevándose consigo hacia la muerte a los antiguos reyes de Tierra de Ilusión, Zafiro y Esmeralda, solo su pequeño Seiya les sobrevivió. La reina Setsuna prometió criarlo como si se tratara de su propio hijo y el niño llegó a convertirse en el heredero al trono de Presea.

La Isla de Creta siempre estaba de fiesta y se llenaba de alborozo para los aniversarios de Mina y Serena a quien todos llamaban cariñosamente Sere.

Serena era una jovencita de 16 años, bellísima, con una piel tan tersa y delicada, parecía una muñeca de porcelana con sus mejillas encendidas y sus labios color carmín, tenía unas largas y espesas pestañas igual que su cabellera que era lacia y brillante como el oro, sus ojos eran como dos cristales de color azul y sobre sus parpados unas finísimas venitas color lila que embellecían aun más su mirada dulce y tierna. Mina también era bonita, era dueña de unos grandes ojos y una cabellera rubia, sus facciones eran finas y tenía una personalidad arrolladora.

-¡Serena! ¡Serena! –La llamaba su prima quien llegaba corriendo a la fuente donde estaba sentada-

-¿Qué sucede Mina? –Preguntó sin dejar de mirar la corona de flores que tejía con sus manos-

-Acaba de llegar al palacio la princesa Neherenia

-¡Neherenia de Golconda! –Dijo dejando a un lado su obra terminada-

-Sí ella misma, están todos aquí, los reyes y su hermano el príncipe, si vieras que apuesto que es

-Para ti todos los príncipes que pisan nuestro país son apuestos

-No miento, lo es, pero claro como tú solo piensas en el eterno desconocido, en el príncipe de Tierra de Ilusión

-Es mi futuro esposo, a quien amaré y serviré, para eso fui criada y educada

-¡Va! Solo es una fantasía, yo no creo en esas cosas, yo creo en el amor real –Dijo suspirando-

-Cuando lo conozca me enamoraré de él

-¡Si claro! –Dijo sarcásticamente- mientras eso sucede tendremos que deleitar la vista con lo que tenemos presente

Después de la cena en la que estuvieron los miembros de la realeza Golconeana y la familia de Creta, la joven princesa Neherenia salió a dar una vuelta con Mina y su prima por el iluminado jardín.

-Les cuento que muy pronto he de casarme –Les comentó orgullosa-

-¡¿Tan joven? –Se sorprendió Serena-

-¿Y quien es el afortunado? –Preguntó Mina mientras disimuladamente codeaba a su prima por su indiscreción-

-El príncipe de Presea, voy a casarme con él, es tan guapo, tan fuerte, tan interesante

-¡Ah! No lo conocemos

-Tengo un retrato siempre lo llevo conmigo

La muchacha sacó de su pecho un medallón y dentro de él estaba una fotografía del joven, la primera en mirarla fue Mina.

-¡Vaya! Si que es guapo, nunca había visto alguien más atractivo que él. ¡Mira Serena! ¡Juzga tú!

Serena tomó el medallón entre sus manos y se dio cuenta de lo apuesto que era el muchacho, tanta fue su impresión que quedó boquiabierta.

-¡Dinos! ¿Cuál es tu apreciación? –Preguntó curiosa Mina-

-Sí, dinos ¿Qué piensas de mi futuro esposo?

-Es…es…muy apuesto

-Gracias, la foto no le favoreció tanto, en persona es indescriptiblemente guapo –Dijo Neherenia entrecerrando sus ojos marrones-

-¡Felicitaciones entonces!

El príncipe de Golconda, llamado Neflite había puesto sus ojos en la joven Serena, había quedado fascinado con su delicadeza y hermosura que quiso pedir su mano en matrimonio. Su hermana Neherenia se enteró de sus propósitos y antes de que se animara a hablar con los padres de la princesa le advirtió que ella estaba comprometida.

-Serena va a casarse con un príncipe extranjero, alguien que ni siquiera nosotros conocemos, me lo han contado, hemos hablado de muchas cosas nuestras durante los largos paseos a pie querido hermano

-No es posible, esa mujer es realmente hermosa y me gusta mucho, no hay alguna forma de desbaratar ese compromiso, soy el heredero a Golconda, tengo muchas riquezas

-Hermano, según lo que ellas mismas me han contado es un compromiso establecido desde su nacimiento

-¡Un matrimonio arreglado!

-La mayoría de los matrimonios son así

-Claro como el tuyo con Seiya

-Pero yo estoy enamorada de él

-Hay que ver si él lo está de ti querida Neherenia

-Lo está, he visto como me mira y me sonríe

La visita de la familia Golconeana se terminó y regresaron a su país.


	4. Chapter 4

LUCHANDO CONTRA EL DESTINO

**CAPITULO IV**

En Presea una tierra llena de bosques, dos jóvenes jugaban en medio de la naturaleza.

Seiya era casi un hombre, alto, gallardo, una intensa mirada azul y una cabellera oscura que brillaba con la luz del sol. Su amigo Yaten un chico un poco más bajo que él con la cara algo redondeada y un montón de pecas le miraba asustado.

-¡Seiya! Mejor no lo hagas

Seiya estaba apuntando con su arco y flecha hacia el durazno que estaba sobre la cabeza de Yaten.

-Lo hemos hecho cientos de veces y nunca he fallado, no sé porque tienes tanto miedo

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, no te confíes alteza

-¡Vamos! No seas gallina, no te muevas, lanzaré ahora mismo

Yaten cerró los ojos y su pulso se agitaba cada vez más, el príncipe fijo su mirada en el blanco y lanzó, se pudo escuchar el sonido de la flecha rompiendo el viento y finalmente el durazno cayendo al suelo con la flecha atravesando su corazón.

-¡¿Ves? No hay quien me gane

-Sí, eres atinado

-también soy bueno con las espadas

-¡No seas tan presumido! –Dijo el chico de pecas tomando el durazno del piso, lo limpió con la ropa y le dio un mordisco-

Una carcajada mordaz soltó el joven príncipe y su amigo se llenaba la boca con el durazno mientras lo observaba reír.

-Busquemos algo más que hacer –luego dijo Seiya- tengo ganas de divertirme haciendo cosas prohibidas

-¿Cómo qué?

-Podemos entrar al sótano viejo, ese que está detrás del jardín

-Pero tu madre se enojará si se entera, recuerda que siempre nos ha advertido que no entremos ahí, que es un lugar lleno de trastos viejos y sucios que lo único que conseguiríamos sería ensuciarnos

-¡Por Dios! Mi madre no lo prohibiría tanto si no hubiera algo secreto escondido ahí

-Mejor no lo hagamos

-Siempre has sido tan miedoso, nada pasará, si no quieres no importa, iré yo solo

-¡No! Yo te acompañaré

-De acuerdo vamos

Los dos traspasaron el jardín y llegaron hasta la casucha, se metieron por la destartalada ventana. En el piso estaba la puerta que conducía al subterráneo, al antiguo sótano de la vieja casa de verano.

La puerta pesaba un poco y entre los dos tuvieron que halar fuerte para poder levantarla, rechinó tan fuerte que les causó un ligero cosquilleo en sus oídos.

El polvo que se levantó les hizo estornudar varias veces pero no evitó que ellos bajaran por las estrechas gradas hasta el subterráneo donde se guardaban antiguos recuerdos de palacio.

Encontraron un montón de chucherías con las que se pusieron a jugar un rato.

-¡Mira Seiya! –Dijo Yaten, poniéndose un sombrero de mujer- ¿Sí o no que parezco una vieja?

-¡Como mi maestra de Idiomas!

-¡Su alteza! Ponga atención y corrija su pronunciación –Imitó Yaten a la anciana- su padre el rey se complacerá escucharle

Ambos rieron y siguieron buscando más cosas para divertirse. Seiya se colocó un viejo collar de perlas y un par de guantes blancos.

-¡Mira! Soy Neherenia, la princesa de Golconda

-¡Oh! ¡Cuánta hermosura!

-¡Oh mi querido príncipe! ¡Quiero casarme con usted!

-Lo siento pero es que usted no me gusta para nada, es demasiado engreída y pueril

Volvieron a reír, Seiya se sacó esos accesorios y encontró un sombrero de copa y un bastón.

-Ahora soy como mi padre –Le dijo a su amigo- ¡Soy el rey de Presea! –Agravó su voz imitando a su padre-

-¡Oh su majestad!

Mientras seguían buscando en los viejos baúles, Seiya encontró algo que llamó mucho su atención. Era algo que parecía un libro y tenía filos de oro con dos grandes iníciales grabadas en la portada.


	5. Chapter 5

LUCHANDO CONTRA EL DESTINO

**CAPITULO V**

Seiya pasó sus largos dedos sobre la cubierta dorada y sopló sobre el libro apartando el polvo.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó curioso Yaten-

-Parece ser un diario

-¿De quién?

-No lo sé, dice algo así como Esmeralda, está escrito en otra lengua

-¿Qué lengua?

-Parece que en Inglés o Alemán

-¿Qué no sabes? Tanto tiempo estudiando con la viejita esa y no sabes

-Voy a averiguarlo

Los dos salieron de la vieja casucha y Seiya escondió entre su ropa el diario. La reina Setsuna les esperaba en la puerta de palacio.

-¡Jovencito! No has venido a la hora del almuerzo, tu padre está muy enfadado contigo

-¡Madre! Perdóneme me entretuve con Yaten en el campo que no me fijé de la hora

-¡Pero mírate! Estás todo sucio y despeinado

-¡Perdón madre!

-Ve a bañarte y a cambiarte de ropa y después pasa al comedor, le diré a la criada que te caliente la comida

-¡Si madre!

-Y usted joven Yaten, vaya a hacer lo mismo

-Si su majestad

Ambos jóvenes se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y lo primero que hizo Seiya fue esconder el diario debajo del colchón.

Seiya continuó con su vida normal y descubrió que el diario estaba escrito en Galés idioma natal de la reina Esmeralda cuyo verdadero nombre era Olwyna. Se hizo una promesa estudiaría a conciencia las lenguas que le impartiría su maestra de idiomas.

Cuando entendiera muy bien el galés leería el diario, el cual guardaría en secreto hasta que pudiera enterarse de su contenido. Dos años después ya era muy hábil hablando varios idiomas entre ellos el que tanto deseaba aprender. Sacó de su escondite el viejo diario y subiendo a la parte más alta del palacio para no ser interrumpido ni molestado por nadie se sentó a leer a sus anchas.

La brisa agitaba sus cabellos negros y de vez en cuando retiraba los mechones que caían en su rostro para continuar con la lectura que cada vez se volvía más interesante.

Yaten y los demás pasaron casi todo el día buscándolo por el bosque y los rincones del palacio pero nadie imaginaba donde estaba él. La reina Setsuna estaba asustada, era la primera vez que se ausentaba de esa manera.

Seiya estaba concentrado en el diario de Esmeralda, no había ignorado ninguna de las páginas roídas por la polilla y el tiempo.

-¡Mi madre! –Dijo dejando rodar una lágrima- ¡Cuánto sufriste! Pero yo he de vengar tu temprana muerte y la de toda la familia real, ese villano no se saldrá con la suya, ahora entiendo todo, mi destino está fuera de este lugar, mi amor también, he de buscar a la verdadera dueña de mi corazón, princesa de Reino de Plata, te buscaré y te protegeré y juntos terminaremos con Rubeus

Finalmente Yaten miró hacia arriba y lo vio sentado en una de las cornisas del edificio.

-¡Su majestad! ¡Arriba está el príncipe! –Dijo señalándolo-

-¡Dios mío! ¡Podría caer y morir!

-Iré por él –se ofreció Yaten-

Todos subieron a la torre más cercana por donde se llegaba a la cornisa, Yaten trató de acercarse lo más que pudo.

-¡Su alteza! ¿Qué hace ahí? Será mejor que regrese, es peligroso para usted

-¡Yaten! No va a pasarme nada, está escrito que yo liberaré a mi pueblo del oprobio al que lo ha sometido el gran tirano, el oráculo habla de mí

-No entiendo nada ¿Acaso ha perdido la razón?

-¡No! Estoy con mis cinco sentidos bien puestos

-Entonces regrese, su majestad está asustada, teme por su vida y su padre está por regresar de su viaje, si se entera de esto se enfadará

Seiya se levantó lentamente y guardó el diario en su cinturón, regresó hasta la torre donde lo esperaba Setsuna.

-¡Hijo! ¿Por qué asustas de esta manera a tu madre? –Dijo abrazándose a él-

-Nada ha pasado

-Sí, es mejor que tu padre no se entere, se irritaría mucho


	6. Chapter 6

LUCHANDO CONTRA EL DESTINO

**CAPITULO VI**

En la noche llegó de su viaje el rey Diamante y los tres se sentaron a la mesa a cenar, pero Seiya se mantenía callado, ausente y sus padres tampoco hablaban. Después de algún tiempo la reina interrumpió la quietud.

-¡Esposo! ¿Podrías decirme como te fue en tu viaje?

-Bien, no puedo quejarme, nuestra fortuna está creciendo, he decidido construir una fortaleza en…

Mientras sus padres adoptivos hablaban Seiya pensaba en su futuro, si quería llegar a ser rey de Milenio de Plata tendría que luchar contra Rubeus así que era necesario que se preparara para ello, era bueno en el manejo de la espada pero sentía que debía prepararse también en sentido psicológico, no debía ir solo, necesitaría un ejército.

Se levantó de la mesa sin pedir permiso y sin despedirse lo que molestó a Diamante.

-Tu hijo se pone cada día más rebelde ¿Qué acaso no lo hemos educado?

-Debe ser el cambio, se está convirtiendo en adulto

-Es un niño todavía

-No, ya tiene 18 años, dentro de tres años más cumplirá la mayoría de edad

-Lo sé y eso me preocupa

-Lo dices por…

-Creo que es hora de contarle la verdad

-No Diamante, no, no quiero que a mi hijo le pase nada

-Pero Setsuna está escrito

-No voy a dejar que se vaya, ese hombre podría matarlo, no le diremos nada

-No es nuestro, algún día se irá

-No si puedo impedirlo, primero muerta antes que decirle la verdad

-¡Setsuna! No podemos ir en contra del destino

Al día siguiente arribaron a Presea, los miembros de la familia real Golconeana y Neherenia estaba entusiasmada con volver a ver a su futuro esposo.

Seiya estaba en el bosque practicando con el arco y la flecha cuando la joven se acercó a saludarlo.

-¡Su alteza!

-¡Princesa Neherenia! ¿Cómo está usted?

-Bien, me alegra tanto verle de nuevo, quería preguntar porque no he recibido carta suya, yo le escribo a menudo pero usted nunca me contesta

A Seiya le aburrían las cartas de Neherenia siempre las encontró tan cursis, se las entregaba a Yaten para que las guardara en un cajón y las única que ella recibió de respuesta eran las que escribía su amigo fingiendo ser él.

-Disculpe usted pero he estado algo ocupado, con mis maestros, si quiero ser rey algún día tengo que prepararme desde ahora

-Entiendo… su alteza, perdone mi indiscreción pero ¿Ha hablado usted con sus padres sobre la fecha de la boda?

¡Bingo! Al fin dio en el clavo Neherenia y logró acaparar su atención.

-¡La boda!

-Sí, nuestra boda

-He estado pensando mucho en eso y…

-¿Y?

-He decidido romper con nuestro compromiso

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no le gusto?

-Es muy bella pero…

-¿Pero? ¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso existe otra mujer?

-Es probable, existe una mujer a la que estoy destinado a amar y no es precisamente usted, perdone

-No puede romper un compromiso de años, nuestros padres acordaron que…

-Usted lo ha dicho, nuestros padres, no nosotros, además hay algo que usted debe saber. No soy el legítimo heredero al trono de Presea, soy hijo adoptivo

-¿Qué? Eso no importa yo, yo estoy enamorada de usted

-Perdóneme que la contradiga pero eso es imposible, no nos hemos llegado a conocer lo suficiente, es más casi ni nos vemos, dos veces al año no es tiempo suficiente para enamorarse, mi última palabra es esa, no me casaré con usted

-Déme tiempo, nos conoceremos mejor y…

-No me interesa conocerla, disculpe que sea tan duro y directo pero es mejor que salga de su encantamiento ahora mismo, no la amo ni la amaré nunca, y no cambiaré de opinión diga lo que diga

-Esto no se va a quedar así, nadie puede despreciar a la hija del rey de Golconda

La joven corrió levantando el pliegue de su vestido de seda para no caer, sus zapatos forrados en muselina se ensuciaron con el barro producido por la leve llovizna que caía en ese momento. En la pequeña salilla de estar estaban los reyes jugando ajedrez y las reinas conversando mientras tomaban una tibia taza de té.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

Todos miraron a la joven que se encontraba roja como la grana.

-¡Papá! –Gritó la muchacha-

-¡Hijita! ¿Sucede algo?

-Quiero romper mi compromiso con Seiya

-¡¿Qué?

Todos se pusieron de pie al oír la noticia.

-debe ser –Dijo Diamante- alguna pelea de enamorados

-No, no lo es –corrigió la muchacha- él no me gusta para nada, siempre anda en el bosque con sus animales, transpira demasiado, anda sucio, despeinado, tiene mal aliento y creo que hasta tiene caspa

Nadie salía de su asombro, Seiya alcanzó a escuchar como ella trataba de denigrarlo con sus mentiras.

-Además, no es mi tipo, y he descubierto que no es el legítimo hijo de los reyes de Presea

-¿Qué? –Preguntó la reina Setsuna-

-No es su hijo, ya lo sé todo

-¿Es cierto eso? –Preguntó el padre de Neherenia-

-Es que…

-Es verdad –explicó Seiya- ellos me adoptaron, mis padres murieron a los pocos meses de haber yo nacido

-¿Y quiénes eran? –Preguntó la madre de Neherenia-

-Unos simples campesinos –Se apresuró a contestar la muchacha- es un don nadie, y una princesa como yo no puede mezclar su sangre con alguien de tan baja categoría como él

-¡Unos campesinos!

-Sí unos campesinos y no me da vergüenza porque sé que fueron personas honorables y dignas –Dijo el chico de cabellera negra apoyando la mentira de Neherenia-

-Pero es que no es cierto –quiso aclarar Diamante-

-No se esfuerce padre –pidió el príncipe- algún día se iba a saber toda la verdad. La princesa es demasiado para un simple campesino como yo, ella merece estar con alguien de sangre real

-Lo siento Diamante pero mi hija no puede casarse con alguien como tu hijo, ella es una legítima princesa, sangre azul corre por sus venas y nosotros no podemos permitir una unión como esa –Expresó el rey de Golconda-

-Es mejor que nos vayamos ahora mismo –Dirigió la reina enojada-

Todos salieron de aquella salita y en cuestión de minutos estaban en una carroza con rumbo a su país.

-Esto es inconcebible –Refirió el rey- querían que nuestra hija se casara con un plebeyo

-Es inaudito –agregó la reina- nuestra hija casada con un don nadie, por muy apuesto que fuera no merecía la pena y mucho menos con todos los defectos que tenía, menos mal que te diste cuenta a tiempo hijita

-Si madre

-Pero no te preocupes, ya encontraremos un mejor partido para ti –Dijo el rey-

-Si padre

Neherenia dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla, pero la secó antes de que sus padres pudieran verla.

-¡Jamás! –Pensó ella- dejaré que nadie me humille como tú lo has hecho, nunca sabrán de esto, al menos tú quedaste como el humillado y despreciado

En el palacio el rey Diamante echaba chispas, encolerizado estuvo a punto de abofetear al muchacho y alzó su brazo con el ademán de hacerlo, pero Setsuna se interpuso.

-No, no lo hagas –Pidió llorando-

-¿Cómo es posible que le hayas mentido a la princesa? –Preguntó-

-No le mentí, le dije que no era su hijo, nada más

-¿Cómo?

-Sé toda la verdad, sé quien soy en realidad, y tengo una misión que cumplir

-¿Quién te lo dijo? –Se sorprendió, al igual que la reina-

-No importa cómo me he enterado, lo que importa es que existe un reino que me espera, un pueblo que confía en mi regreso

-¡Tú!

-Soy el príncipe Seiya heredero de Milenio de Plata y el oráculo habla de mí

La reina se desmayó en brazos de su hijo, con ayuda del rey la recostaron sobre un sillón y la reanimaron con sales que trajo la doncella.

-No te vayas hijo, no me dejes –Rogó llorando la mujer-

-Cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad partiré hacia mi país

-No, no, no te irás

-Tengo que hacerlo

-Déjalo mujer –Le habló Diamante- es su destino y no podemos hacer nada


	8. Chapter 8

LUCHANDO CONTRA EL DESTINO

**CAPITULO VIII**

El tiempo empezó a transcurrir y dos años se fueron como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tanto Serena como Seiya cumplieron la mayoría de edad.

-Serena querida, llegarás a Milenio de Plata como la sobrina del rey de Creta y embajadora de este país y cuando aparezca el príncipe de Tierra de Ilusión te unirás a él, pero ten cuidado, nadie debe saber quién eres –Le dijo su tía Melissa-

-Estoy convencida de que para esto he nacido

-Esa es tu misión

-Nunca nos olvides –Pidió Ikuko- y recuerda todo lo que has aprendido

-¡Que los dioses te guarden! –La bendijo su padre-

-¡Te extrañaré mucho! –La abrazó su prima Mina-

-¡Los amo!

Se despidió de todos con besos y abrazos y subió al barco que la llevaría con destino a Milenio de Plata. En el barco iban algunos servidores que la atenderían como lo que ella era, una princesa.

Ikuko, Kenji, los reyes de Creta y su prima Mina, se despedían desde el puerto mientras ella los miraba con nostalgia. Quien sabe cuándo volvería a verles.

Desde otro puerto lejano Seiya también se despedía de sus padres adoptivos pero con él zarparían muchos hombres miembros del ejército de Presea.

-No nos dejes –Rogaba la reina-

-¡Madre! Ya lo hemos hablado

-Tengo miedo, presiento algo malo

-No temas, todo saldrá bien

-Hijo, cuando todo esto haya pasado infórmanos

-Seguro Padre

Abrazó a sus queridos padres y subió a la embarcación junto a Yaten y muchos hombres fuertes que lo apoyarían.

Serena miraba desde la cubierta hacia el mar y soñaba con encontrar a su príncipe, el que esperaba desde que era una niña.

-Cuando lo vea será como un rayo –se dijo a sí misma- algo rápido que agitará mi corazón

De repente sintió como agua cayó sobre ella, no era una ola del mar era agua de una cubeta.

-¡Perdón! –Escuchó una voz infantil que se disculpaba-

-¡Pegaso! Te dije que era mejor empezar desde el otro lado de la cubierta –Le regañó alguien- ¡Perdón princesa!

Ella alzó la mirada lentamente y se encontró con unos ojos color azul que la observaban fijamente. Un muchacho, era un muchacho, de mediana estatura, piel bronceada, cabellera oscura y despeinada, descalzo, con los pantalones blancos remangados hasta la rodilla y gotas de sudor rodando por su frente.

-No, no es nada ¿Por qué andan sin zapatos? –Preguntó al fijarse que el niño que acompañaba al joven también estaba descalzo-

-Somos pobres su alteza –Dijo el muchacho-

-Pero como ¿No es bueno su salario?

Ambos rieron y la princesa hizo una mueca de enfado.

-Discúlpenos es que estábamos jugando, así es como trabajamos, es más cómodo

-¡Oh!

Ella sintió un extraño escalofrío que la hizo temblar y miraba fijamente al chico de cabellera oscura.

-¡Princesa! Iré por un par de toallas para usted, es obvio que con el cubetazo le ha dado frío

-Estoy bien

-No, ahora mismo regreso –Dijo y fue a buscar lo ofrecido-

-dime –Preguntó al niño- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Helios pero me dicen Pegaso

-¿Y tu hermano?

-¡Ah! No es mi hermano pero como si lo fuera, es mi amigo y mi tutor, mi jefe, su nombre es Darién

-¡Darién!

-Sí

-Su alteza, aquí está la toalla –llegó Darién-

-Gracias

-Será mejor que vaya a cambiarse de ropa si no quiere pescar un resfriado

-Sí, gracias

Ella se alejó y Darién se quedó mirando hasta que se hubo perdido.

-Te has enamorado de la princesa –Dijo pícaramente el niño-

-No, es solo que admiraba su belleza

Seiya estaba en la cubierta, empezaba a anochecer y el cielo anunciaba una fuerte tormenta.

-¡Mejor entra! –Le sugirió Yaten- empieza a correr mucho viento y hace frío

-Solo pensaba, pensaba un poco

-¿En qué?

-En como debe ser ella, mi princesa. Debe ser hermosa

-Seguramente, pero ahora es mejor que nos refugiemos

Las olas empezaron a incrementar su tamaño, y del cielo empezó a caer agua.

-¡Está lloviendo!

Seiya y Yaten entraron mientras afuera todo empezaba a descontrolarse. El cielo se encendía como el fuego y los truenos eran cada vez más fuertes. La tripulación se movía de un lado a otro tratando de controlar la embarcación, agitada por el viento, de repente un rayo cayó del cielo y partió en dos el mástil y las velas empezaron a incendiarse. Los hombres gritaban desesperados, Seiya salió y se encontró con aquella escena tan espantosa.

-¡Hay que abandonar el barco! –Gritó uno de los hombres-

-¿Qué pasó?

-Su alteza estará seguro si sube a uno de los botes

Yaten lo agarró del brazo.

-Tienes que subir a un bote rápido, el barco se está incendiando y pronto se hundirá.

Las fuertes olas azotaban con fuerza la embarcación y algunos hombres cayeron al agua.

-¡Por Dios! Esto es una locura, tenemos que hacer algo

Yaten y Seiya corrieron en dirección hacia uno de los botes pero el golpe de una nueva ola les hizo resbalar por la cubierta.

-¡Yaten!


	9. Chapter 9

LUCHANDO CONTRA EL DESTINO

**CAPITULO IX**

Yaten estaba inconsciente, se había golpeado en la cabeza con un fierro, uno de los hombres agarró del brazo al príncipe y lo levantó.

-¡Su alteza, tenemos que irnos!

Prácticamente lo arrastró hacia donde un bote estaba a punto de bajar pero él no quería dejar a su amigo.

-¡Yaten! –Gritó y corrió a buscarlo-

Los hombres no entendían como podía preocuparle tanto un simple servidor, lo que no sabían era de la gran amistad que los unía.

Se acercó a su amigo y lo cargó en sus hombros para llevarlo hacia el bote que se disponían a bajar. Lo entregó a los que ya estaban arriba pero justo cuando él iba a subir, otra ola inmensa golpeó el barco, el bote cayó al mar y el vapor empezó a hacerse trizas.

Los hombres nadaron hasta el bote y subieron a Yaten que aun seguía inconsciente. El príncipe no aparecía, el barco terminó hundiéndose mientras se incendiaba, el humo imposibilitaba la búsqueda del heredero.

-¡Su alteza! ¡Su alteza!

Serena dormía cuando despertó asustada como de una pesadilla.

-¿Algo ha sucedido? –Pensó- ¿Será alguien de mi familia?

La doncella llegó, había escuchado sus gritos y fue a ver que le ocurría.

-¡Su alteza! ¿Qué tiene? ¿Necesita algo?

-He tenido una pesadilla

Es normal, es la primera vez que sale de Creta y sobre todo que viaja sola sin la compañía de sus parientes.

-Debe ser

Falta poco para que amanezca, le traeré un té y un calmante, para que pueda seguir descansando.

-¡Gracias!

La tormenta se alejó y aquella noche tan nefasta y terrible desapareció. El sol salió tan brillante como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. La gente lamentaba la desaparición del príncipe, no había ni rastros de él.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Guárdalo! –Rogó Yaten quien ya había despertado-

Serena desayunó y dio un paseo por el corredor, se sentía tan sola, no tenía amigos, extrañaba a su compañera inseparable. Mina era muy ocurrida y siempre la hacía reír. Todo marchaba con normalidad hasta que el vigilante avizoró el peligro.

-¡Una nave pirata! ¡Piratas a estribor!

La gente empezó a correr de un lado a otro desesperadamente, el capitán del barco dio la orden para que dieran la vuelta pero era demasiado tarde, el buque pirata se acercaba de prisa hacia ellos.

La princesa tropezó con un montón de personas que iban y venían, estaba confundida, no sabía que ocurría, sintió como alguien la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba corriendo hacia alguna parte del barco, de pronto esa persona a la que no logró ver el rostro la empujó hacia un cuarto y lanzó una frazada sobre ella y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Desde ahí pudo escuchar los gritos de los hombres y mujeres, los piratas abordaron y lucharon con sus espadas, las mujeres lloraban y rogaban que nos les hicieran nada, ella estaba como paralizada no podía moverse de los nervios y sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer a favor de ellos.

Los minutos se hicieron eternos, de pronto la quietud volvió, ya no se escuchaban ni gritos ni llantos, ni el sonido de las estocadas con espada. Esperó un poco más de tiempo y luego quiso salir pero la puerta estaba con seguro.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Por favor! ¿Alguien me escucha?

Estuvo gritando por algún tiempo hasta que alguien finalmente la escuchó y abrió la puerta, era una mujer y se sorprendió al verla.

-¡Su alteza! Es un milagro que esté aquí

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nos atacaron unos bárbaros y se llevaron a algunas de las mujeres y a los hombres jóvenes y fuertes.

-¡Por Dios!

-Ya nunca volveremos a verles

En ese momento llegó Helios junto a otro niño y se alegró de ver sana y salva a la princesa.

-¡Princesa qué bueno que está a salvo!

-¡Pegaso! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí pero a mi jefe se lo llevaron

-¿Darién?

-Sí, nunca volveré a verlo, el que es llevado a la isla de la muerte nunca sale de ahí con vida

-¡No puede ser!

-El capitán está muerto –Dijo el otro niño- y el barco está a la deriva, no hay nadie que sepa controlar el timón de esta embarcación

-¡Dios mío! ¿Entonces qué pasará con nosotros? –Preguntó ella-

-¡Ojala que alguien venga a ayudarnos!

Todos entraron y se sentaron a lamentarse por lo ocurrido.

-¡Se llevaron a mi hermana Michiru! ¡Seguramente van a prostituirla o a violarla! –Dijo una mujer llorando, su nombre era Haruka-

-Se llevaron a las muchachas bonitas, seguramente para venderlas o ponerlas a trabajar en los burdeles

-¡Qué horrible!

-No puede ser que esto esté ocurriendo

Los niños salieron y fueron hasta la Popa, desde donde divisaron otro barco acercándose.

-¡Al fin! Ellos nos ayudarán

-¡No! –Dijo Helios- se trata de otro barco pirata

-No puede ser

-¡La princesa! Hay que protegerla a como dé lugar

Se bajaron y fueron hasta el corredor donde estaban las mujeres lamentándose aun.

-¡Rápido! Otros salteadores se acercan y van a atacarnos, tenemos que proteger a la princesa


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X**

Las mujeres corrieron, la una le colocó un viejo abrigo y rasgó su vestido y lo ensució con las cenizas y colillas de cigarrillo que había en un cenicero. Las demás hicieron lo mismo, le ensuciaron la cara con ceniza y grasa y le enredaron el cabello cubriéndolo también con cenizas. Le quitaron los zapatos y le pusieron otros más sencillos, parecía una pordiosera.

Pronto los salteadores llegaron y se apoderaron del barco al ver a pocas personas empezaron a insultar y a amenazar.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –Preguntó el jefe de los ladrones-

-Otros piratas nos robaron antes –Dijo Helios-

-Se llevaron lo mejor, a nosotros nos dejaron porque no les servimos para nada –Explicó una de las mujeres-

-¡Seguramente fue Malacaite! –Le dijo uno de sus secuaces-

-Siempre metiéndose en mi territorio, pero me las va a pagar. Busquen a ver que más encuentran y llévense a esta gente para algo nos han de servir, podemos venderlos a los bucaneros

El pirata era conocido como Jedite pero Malacaite siempre le llamó sucio rufián en son de broma. Ellos habían empezado juntos en el negocio de ladrones de mar pero se había separado después de una disputa debido al apodo que nunca le gustó.

-Apestas a pescado –Le había dicho una vez Malacaite-

-No vuelvas a insultarme delante de mi gente

-Soy mejor que tú por eso Rubeus me prefiere

-No es cierto, él sabe quién es mejor

-Soy yo, desdentado

-Bien te queda ese nombre, traicionero, tu alma debe ser más negra que tu apodo, me las pagarás

Serena estaba nerviosa, Helios se pegó a ella y la tomó de la mano mientras los traspasaban a la otra embarcación.

-¡Todo estará bien! –Le dijo pensando que con eso la aliviaba-

Ella estaba asustada y lloraba por dentro imaginándose lo peor. Mientras tanto en la orilla de la playa de una isla lejana estaba Seiya quien empezó a despertar sintiendo los cálidos rayos del sol, al abrir sus ojos lentamente se dio cuenta que a su alrededor habían personas, no eran comunes, eran diferentes. Eran miembros de una tribu aborigen, uno de ellos lo amenazó en una lengua que él no entendía y lo apuntaba con una lanza puntiaguda.

-¡Yo no soy enemigo! –Les dijo pero ellos no lo escucharon-

Se lo llevaron de ahí y lo ataron a un palo, donde lo tuvieron horas sin agua y sin comida.

-Nada puede pasarme –Se repetía a sí mismo- puesto que la profecía tiene que cumplirse. Debo encontrar a la princesa y juntos terminar con Rubeus. Debo sobrevivir a como dé lugar

La noche llegó y los aborígenes empezaron a realizar una extraña danza alrededor de una fogata, todos tenían sus rostros cubiertos con máscaras rituales horribles, cerca de ellos había lo que parecía ser un altar de piedra. Estuvieron como media hora cantando y saltando al ritmo de su extraña música. Luego soltaron al prisionero y lo empujaron hasta el altar donde lo volvieron a atar de pies y manos. Uno de ellos sacó un cuchillo hecho de piedra y se disponía a degollarlo, él sería un sacrificio hacia sus dioses. Seiya no pudo evitar sentir miedo, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. De repente oyó un ruido familiar, el zumbido de una flecha cortando el viento, abrió los ojos y vio al chaman caer con una flecha atravesada en su pecho.

-¡Yaten! –Pensó por un momento-

Los nativos empezaron a pelear contra un grupo de hombres vestidos todos de negro, muchos cayeron a manos de estos nuevos extraños. Uno de ellos vino y soltó al príncipe mientras clavaba su mirada violeta sobre él.

-¡Gracias! –Dijo el príncipe pero no recibió respuesta de su salvador-

Los nativos que quedaron con vida huyeron y los hombres vestidos de negro cuyos rostros estaban también cubiertos se alegraron de su triunfo.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó finalmente el hombre que rescató a Seiya-

-Soy el príncipe heredero al trono de Milenio de Plata

-Querrás decir Tierra de ilusión o Reino de Plata

-Entiendo que así se llama ahora pero yo nací en Tierra de ilusión soy hijo del Rey…

-No hables más, odiamos a todo el que pertenezca a la familia de Rubeus

-Rubeus es…

-Cállate –y lo abofeteo- no hables, hijo de Rubeus, mereces morir, de haber sabido quien eras, habría dejado que te mataran lo indígenas

-Es que no entiende, yo no soy…

-Si sigues hablando te mato ahora mismo. ¡Llévenlo! Lo tendremos prisionero hasta que se me ocurra que hacer con él

-Si jefe como mande

El príncipe no entendía porque le estaban sucediendo todas esas cosas pero seguramente pronto podría aclarar la confusión.

Serena y los demás fueron llevados hasta una extraña isla donde vivían unos bucaneros, ellos eran los encargados de ahumar la carne de lo que cazaban en las montañas.

-Esta gente les puede servir –Dijo Jedite-

-No sé no se ven tan fuertes

-te los cambio por unas piezas de plata o provisiones para mis hombres

-Como quieras

Les pusieron grilletes en los pies a los prisioneros para que no pudieran escapar y casi de inmediato los mandaron a trabajar. Algunos hombres se ocupaban del faenamiento de reses y las mujeres lavaban, curtían las pieles y ahumaban la carne. A Serena la separaron de Helios y la encadenaron con las demás.

-Esta debe estar llena de piojos –Dijo uno de los hombres al verla-

-No importa, total, todas están llenas de piojos

Algunas llevaban los pies descalzos y lastimados, ella se horrorizó de aquello, vestían de harapos, porque aquella ropa se les caía a pedazos.

Sus manos nunca habían realizado ese trabajo, se esforzó por imitar a las demás y rogaba en silencio que alguien acudiera en su auxilio.

-¡Príncipe! ¡Ven sálvame!

Rogó como si él pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, era imposible que acudiera a su rescate puesto que estaba pasando por algo similar.

Lo subieron a un barco, lo tiraron al suelo, estaba atado de pies y manos e incluso lo habían amordazado para que no hablase.

Los hombres se quitaron la capucha y pusieron sus rostros al descubierto menos el que era líder de ellos.


End file.
